Chief Engineer
As the Chief Engineer, you're in charge of the station and the AI. That means making sure there are no breaches, equipment remains operational and the AI doesn't get any weird laws. Role You are the head of the Engineering department, which includes not only Station Engineers, but Atmospheric Technicians as well. Robotics is also firmly in your jurisdiction, but with their close ties to Scientists and Shaft Miners, Roboticists generally have a lot more on their plate than fixing hull breaches. Essentially, your job is to boss Engineering and Atmospherics around and make sure the engine and solars are set up so that the power is flowing. Other than directing the workflow of the department, you're also expected to carry out general engineer duties and maintain the AI. To be a good CE it is imperative that you have a good working knowledge of how APCs, SMES cells and power in general works, how to decipher atmospherics, how to efficiently set up the singularity and solars and how to get your engineers moving. Duties It's no secret that engineers are more often than not the laziest of the station's crew, and that there is no job that surpasses the capacity for an atmospherics technician to be completely clueless about his own department. This is where you come in! As stated above, your duties consist pretty much entirely on telling the engineers and atmos techs to work or just doing their jobs yourself. Listed below are those jobs. At the Start of the Round Greet your team over the radio and establish your authority. Find out who you will be working with and how many of them, and make sure that everyone has a job to do. Designate someone to do solars (unless someone else volunteers first) and get everyone else working on the singularity. If you take charge these first minutes of the round, most of Engineering will follow the rest of your orders until the round ends. If you stay silent then when you suddenly need something done halfway through the round, you can guarantee that nobody will listen to you or know who you are. If nothing else, speaking over the channel will at least tell you who on your team you can rely on. Airlock Mastery As the Chief Engineer, you know the layouts of the door wiring. Use the 'Notes' verb in-game to see what they are for that round. It may be worth telling your engineers this as well. You also have a door debugger which can lift the door bolts from any powered door, but will alert the AI, so make your intentions known before starting. Singularities and the Setting Up Thereof Obviously this will be your first priority. Most of the time your team will be fairly competent and you'll only need to supervise, but sometimes you'll have to step in. Read the guide, and make sure you know it. If someone's clearly new, help them out a bit and show them the ropes. If someone's clearly being an idiot then shout at them and forcibly demote if they continue. With these points in mind the singularity should successfully come online and start generating power. It's always a good idea to announce this to the crew when it happens. Solar Panels Whilst the singularity outputs a ton of power, a hardened engineer like yourself knows that it's incredibly unreliable at the best of times. This is where solars come in. Solars output a decent amount of energy and can keep the station running at bare minimum whilst you inevitably sort out an issue with the singularity, but they need setting up first! Luckily this is even easier than setting up singulos and you can just designate one of your engineers to go out and complete the task, better yet if they volunteer. Remember though, engineering only has one rig suit at the start of the round. Open secure storage if you can and get another suit out for the solars. Atmospherics, the Great City State of Pipes The singularity is running, the solars are wired and the engineering team are at your beck and call. The station is getting a steady supply of power and you're confident your team can maintain this and repair any damage to the hull. Your job is done, right? NOT SO FAST, my friend! Haven't you forgotten Atmos? Yes, as hard as it is to accept, that convoluted bundle of pipes and its clueless staff are under your jurisdiction and it's your responsibility to make sure that it's keeping everybody breathing. As the CE, you are expected to know the basics of how atmos works, how to optimise it, and then how to keep people from messing it up. Luckily, that's pretty much it. Again, read the guide and learn it. All you really have to do with atmos is get acquainted with its staff (You can do this at round start along with your direct minions, as they share the engineering channel), make sure they know how to optimise it (if not, do it yourself - better yet teach them), and then check back in periodically to ensure some one hasn't tampered with it. Continued Maintenance Now that the station's systems are running at maximum capacity or are in the process of being made so, you can relax a little. Here is what you should be doing: * Make sure the plasma tanks are switched out when they get low in the radiation collectors, or no power will be generated!* Periodically check out Atmospherics to make sure nobody's messed it up.* Listen to the radio for hull breaches. When you hear of one, send a couple of engineers out to mend the damage.* Supervise the singularity and take action when it looks like it's going to escape or fail.* Talk to your team. Make sure solars are wired or in the process of being done, and ensure there's always at least one engineer in Engineering to monitor power levels.* If something really bad happens, you can corral Robotics into helping with repairs. They should know how to put up a wall and lay a floor. If not, teach them, they usually have plenty of metal to spare. Traitoring So you've been hired to kill/steal something on this ship? Great! This is one of the easier jobs when doing this do to the fact you have access to most of the areas where the steal objectives are and even if they are somewhere you can't get to you can easily just hack open the door or RCD the wall down. Category: Jobs